Teman?
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Kau bilang, kau temanku? Lalu kenapa, kau pergi? AU. Republish.
1. Chapter 1

**Teman?**

**Republish.  
**

_Disclaimer: Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto._

_Warning: AU, minim dialogue, semi M for blood. Tidak sesuai EYD (amatiran)._

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara, hampir seluruh warga kota Suna tak mengenal bocah laki-laki berambut merah ini, dia adalah adik dari Temari dan Kankuro. Sebuah keluarga yang tinggal di daerah pinggiran kota Suna. Keluarga yang menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia. Terlebih lagi tentang Gaara, bocah dua belas tahun bertato 'Ai' itu sudah memakan puluhan manusia dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Di dalam tubuhnya terdapat seekor siluman rakun liar bernama Shukaku, yang sengaja dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh Gaara sewaktu bayi oleh almarhum ayahnya. Tujuannya? Demi menjaga harta kekayaan keluarga Sabaku yang terkenal dermawan dan terkaya di penjuru kota Suna.

Namun sangat disayangkan, Gaara tidak terdaftar dalam keluarga Sabaku meski ia adalah adik kandung Temari dan Kankuro. Jauh dalam dirinya, Gaara tentu tak menginginkan hal tersebut. Menjadi ujung tombak pencari tumbal dan merasakan panas yang luar biasa saat tubuhnya dipaksa memburu daging segar manusia. Dikucilkan dan diasingkan di gubuk dekat hutan tak jauh dari rumah megah keluarga Sabaku, oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Ia tinggal sendiri di gubuk itu, tidak ada satupun orang yang berniat mengadopsinya, padahal setahu dan sepenglihatan mereka, Gaara benar-benar terlihat sendiri. Gaara mendapat makan dari mana, mereka tidak ada yang peduli. Semua orang menganggapnya anak gelandangan yang tidak waras.

Semua gerak-gerik dan perilaku sehari-harinya nampak begitu berbeda dari anak-anak lain. Dia diam, dingin, dan tidak bisa bicara apapun kepada siapa pun termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya kendati dia sering mendekati kerumunan anak-anak untuk bergabung bermain, tapi anak-anak tersebut sudah pasti lari melihat kedatangannya.

Dan karena hal itulah yang membuat Gaara sedih namun tak pernah ia tampakan dalam raut wajah dingin dan datarnya. Saat kesedihannya memuncak, ia hanya bisa melampiaskan emosi labilnya kepada makhluk mengerikan yang mendiami tubuhnya, Shukaku.

Shukaku sendiri adalah makhluk dari dunia kegelapan yang menjajikan kesejahterahan harta, percintaan, kekuasaan, apapun itu yang bersifat duniawi. Asalkan ia diberi sebuah jendela untuk menikmati daging manusia. Dan… keluarga Sabaku menyerahkan Gaara, untuk dijadikan jendela bagi Shukaku.

Malam ini adalah bulan purnama, dan seperti biasanya, Gaara akan mencari mangsanya di malam hari. Tidak, maksudnya adalah Shukaku yang mencari dan meminjam tubuh Gaara, lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya.

Bocah malang itu telah memasukan daging seorang manusia ke dalam perutnya secara paksa. Korbannya kali ini adalah seorang manusia berambut putih yang ia kenal bernama Dan Kato, suami dari Tsunade yang merupakan wanita paruh baya yang hingga kini belum memiliki anak.

Gaara berjalan pulang menuju gubuknya dengan darah yang menempel di wajah—terutama bagian mulut—, tangan dan baju lusuhnya. Gaara terlihat begitu mengerikan, persis seorang anak kanibal liar. Ia berjalan menyeret langkahnya dengan punggung bergetar, terisak. Gaara sangat benci bau ini, amis, menjijikan. Kalau saja ia bisa bersuara, ia akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk menumpahkan segala kekesalan yang menumpuk menindih batinnya.

Bulan purnama menyinari jalan setapak pinggir hutan yang menuju gubuknya. Tak perlu khawatir dilihat orang lain, percayalah, tak ada manusia yang berani ke tempat segelap dan seseram ini. Hanya Gaara, bocah dua belas tahun yang dicap gelandangan gila yang dengan tenang melintasinya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika samar-samar ia mendengar suara isakan tangis. Gaara menajamkan pendengarnya dengan kerutan dahi—tanda ia sedang berkonsentrasi mendeteksi dari arah mana suara tersebut. Lama-kelamaan suara itu semakin jelas, bukan karena Gaara mendekat, tapi sepertinya suara itu yang mendekatinya.

Semakin lama semakin jelas, iris hijau pucatnya yang memiliki kelebihan melihat dalam gelap itu—menangkap adanya sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang berjalan memeluk boneka beruang berwarna cokelat.

Gadis itu nampaknya tersesat dan ketakutan hingga menangis. Tanpa sadar, Gaara melangkah mendekat ke arah gadis yang sedang mendekat ke arahnya. Keduanya berjalan hingga di sebuah titik celah hutan yang membiarkan sinar rembulan menyinarinya. Tempat yang tidak ditutupi rimbunnya pohon.

Gadis kecil berumur lima tahun itu nampak tersentak, dan hilanglah tangisnya seketika ketika melihat sosok Gaara yang keluar dari kegelapan. Gaara pun ikut terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya. Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya terpaku.

Dua iris hijau yang berbeda ketajaman warna itu saling menatap dalam diam. Untuk gadis kecil seukurannya, gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak mengerti mengapa anak laki-laki di hadapannya memiliki mulut, tangan, dan baju yang dilumuri darah. Aroma amis berbaur karat pun mengudara dengan sangat menyengat.

Tatapan datar dari iris hijau pucat Gaara tak membuat Sakura—nama gadis lima tahun itu—merasa takut. Justru membuatnya tertarik hingga melupakan dirinya sendiri, kalau ia sedang tersesat. Kaki-kaki mungil Sakura melangkah mendekat, dan itu membuat Gaara tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pasalnya, sudah lama ia mencoba mendekati anak-anak lain—yang sudah pasti membuat mereka melarikan diri—tapi sekarang ia didekati oleh seorang anak manusia. Ia harus bagaimana?

Diam. Gaara hanya terdiam hingga akhirnya tangan gadis itu terulur menyentuh darah yang membaluri permukaan tangan Gaara. Membuat Gaara terkejut, jika saja ia memiliki alis, ia akan mengangkat alis tersebut saat ini.

"Kau sakit?" tanya gadis kecil itu mendongak menatap wajah penuh darah milik Gaara.

"Tanganmu beldalah… mulutmu beldalah… kau sakit? Kau telluka?" ulang gadis kecil berambut merah itu dengan suara cadel, sambil menaruh boneka beruangnya di tanah, untuk kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna merah muda pucat seperti warna rambutnya dari saku gaun rumahannya.

Gaara masih diam tak menjawab, selain ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ia juga tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, bahkan bergumam pun tidak bisa. Gaara hanya dapat memerhatikan gerakan sembrono gadis kecil di hadapannya yang sedang mengusap tangan-tangan berdarahnya. Kemudian baju dan wajah Gaara dengan sedikit menjijit. Secara naluri, Gaara pun membungkuk untuk mempermudah gadis kecil itu membersihkan wajahnya.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh menguap dalam perut hingga dadanya, saat melihat begitu cerah dan damainya hamparan hijau pada kedua iris gadis kecil itu.

"Namaku, Sakula…" ucap gadis itu memperkenalkan diri di tengah usapan tak becusnya pada wajah Gaara. Gaara mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya lagi gadis berambut merah muda itu ketika telah selesai membersihkan darah pada Gaara, meski tidak benar-benar bersih.

_Nama?_

Duabelas tahun Gaara hidup di dunia ini sebagai manusia malang yang dirasuki Shukaku, ia tidak pernah berkomunikasi normal pada manusia lainnya. Tidak pernah berbicara pada siapapun, bersuara pun tidak bisa. Lalu, apa arti kata barusan? _Nama? Apa itu?_

Untuk beberapa puluh detik ia terdiam nampak berfikir, hingga Sakura kembali meraih boneka beruangnya dari tanah dan kembali memeluk boneka tersebut. Akhirnya kerutan di dahi Gaara memudar.

"Gaara?" Gaara kembali membuka matanya lebih lebar, ia terkejut. Itu adalah suara pertama yang ia keluarkan selama dua belas tahun terakhir hidupnya. Bukankah ia selama ini tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun bahkan bergumam pun tidak bisa? Tapi… barusan ia bisa mengeluarkan sebuah kata dari mulut berdarahnya.

Kata yang menyebutkan namanya itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Gaala?" Sakura membeo kemudian tersenyum dengan mata menyipit. Jejak-jejak air mata masih menempel di kedua pipi tembamnya yang sedang terdorong lucu karena tersenyum "Jadi, namamu Gaala, ya?"

Gaara tak menjawab, wajah bernoda darah yang mulai mongering itu sedikit tertunduk untuk menatap gadis kecil di hadapannya. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang kini telah melanda dirinya. Sesuatu yang hangat namun menyejukan menyelimuti hatinya.

Ia. Tidak tahu. Apa itu.

Ini adalah kali pertama ada anak lain yang mengajaknya bicara tanpa tatapan menindas, tanpa tatapan takut, tanpa berlari menghindar. Terlebih lagi gadis itu tersenyum, sebuah ekspresi asing yang tidak pernah Gaara dapatkan dari satu manusia pun. Namun ekspresi yang tak ia kenal tersebut, secara tidak sadar telah membuatnya sedikit menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, hanya sedikit.

Urat-urat ketengangannya seolah mengendur dan ia merasa nyaman dengan gerakan wajahnya saat ini. Meski pergerakan itu sangatlah sedikit, tapi dampaknya sangatlah besar. Ia merasa nafasnya lebih ringan, perasaannya lebih tenang dan damai.

"Gaala, ayo kita belteman!" seru Sakura riang memecah keheningan Gaara, menarik Gaara kembali dalam dunia nyatanya. Belum sempat Gaara kebingungan, gadis bermata hijau cemerlang itu kembali bersuara.

"Gaala mau kan jadi temanku? Kita belteman…" tanyanya dengan riang dan suara yang terdengar menyenangkan di telinga Gaara. Keceriaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Kita… teman!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Gaara.

"Teman?" Gaara tanpa sadar membeo, dan itu membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sedikit—sangat sedikit—terkekeh merasa lucu dengan suaranya sendiri yang baru ia dengar. Tapi nampaknya, ia mulai terbiasa.

"Iya, teman." Sakura mengangguk antusias.

_Teman? Sepertinya… "_Aku suka kata itu." sahut Gaara kemudian diikuti dengan senyum tipisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Owari or TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teman?**

_Disclaimer: Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto._

_Warning: AU._

**.**

**.**

Bocah berambut merah itu bebaju lusuh dan banyak sekali sobekan di sana sini. Langkah kakinya yang baru saja memasuki kawasan apartemen sederhana di pinggiran kota itu membuat sekumpulan bocah lainnya menoleh.

Cibiran terdengar, tentang betapa lusuh dan mengerikannya 'dia'. Sebelumnya atmosfir yang seperti itu tidak dihiraukannya, tapi berhubung kakinya melangkah ke sini karena tujuan lain, Gaara memilih diam tak menggubris. Senyum terukir di wajah pucatnya ketika menemukan gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang sedang dikelilingi beberapa anak lainnya.

Kerumuman anak-anak itu otomatis terbelah ketika Gaara mendekat bermaksud menghampiri Sakura. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam mendorong Gaara hingga terjatuh. "Pergi!"

Keberisikan di sekitar situ pun mendadak hening karena bocah berambut _raven_ yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu mendadak mendorong Gaara. "Pergi, kataku! Temanku bilang tidak boleh berdekatan denganmu. Jangan mengganggu kami!"

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya dalam keadaan terduduk di atas tanah, belum sempat ia berdiri suara mungil masuk indera pendengarannya. "Gaala-_kun_, ayo bangun."

Tangannya pun di tarik-tarik Sakura yang sedang membawa boneka itu. Namun, pergerakan Sakura sama sekali seperti tak ada tenaganya bagi Gaara.

Bocah merah itu bangkit, sempat ada rasa amarah sebelumnya, kini hilang. Ia menghela napas dan menurut saja saat digeret Sakura yang masih belum bisa bicara dengan benar ke tepi hutan.

Berpasang-pasang mata memerhatikan mereka. Tatapan bocah-bocah lainnya mengandung berbagai macam sorot. Ngeri, tak suka, gugup dan acuh.

"Sakura, kau akan membawanya kemana?"

"Ke lumah…" jawab Sakura cadel menggandeng tangan Gaara. Bocah pirang yang tadi bertanya pun menatap heran, "Tapi kan tidak boleh—"

"Boleh," Sakura memotong, "Gaala temanku."

_Teman._

Batin Gaara membeo.

Kedua bocah yang terpaut umur lumayan jauh it pun berjalan beriringan. Mereka memasuki lorong apartemen yang tidak bisa dibilang mewah sama sekali. Tatapan beberapa mata orang dewasa tampak mengawasi.

Sampai seorang wanita melangkah selawanan dengan mereka, "Sakura-_chan_, siapa yang kaubawa?" tanya wanita berambut hitam pendek itu.

Sakura tersenyum, "Shizune-_nee_." Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Gaara dan berlari kecil untuk menghampiri babi di pelukan Shizune. "Tonton, apa kabal?" tanyanya sambil mengelus ubun-ubun babi kecil bersih itu dengan halus.

Shizune tersenyum kecil dan berjongkok agar Sakura tidak lagi berjinjit untuk menggapai Tonton. Babi imut bernama Tonton itu menguik lucu, seperti menyukai sentuhan Sakura. Sampai akhirnya, Tonton tiba-tiba memberontak dengan menguik keras.

Shizune menautkan alis, lantas mendongakan wajah. Di belakang Sakura, bocah berambut merah dengan _tattoo_ 'Ai' dan baju kusam yang baunya tidak sedap itu berdiri, posisinya sudah amat dekat—bahkan Shizune tidak sadar kapan Gaara melangkah.

Sepasang mata hijau limau Gaara melirik ke bawah, tatapannya bukan teruntuk Sakura mau pun Shizune tapi pada babi lucu di pelukan Shiznune. Tangan bocah merah berumur dua belas tahun itu terulur, tapi Tonton menguik lebih keras hingga Shizune pun harus jatuh terduduk karena terkejut.

Sakura yang sama terkejutnya pun melompat ke belakang hingga punggungnya menubruk tubuh Gaara. Gadis kecil berumur lima tahun itu menatap Tonton yang masih menguik berontak dengan ketakutan. Belum pernah Sakura melihat babi yang mengamuk...

Padahal Tonton masih kecil, babi itu melompat melewati bahu Shizune dan berlari ke belakang Shizune sampai menghilang di belokan.

"Tonton!"

Sakura hanya bisa menatap Shizune meneriaki Tonton, lalu menyaksikan Shizune menatap Gaara tidak percaya.

Tatapan itu. Mata Gaara sedikit terbuka lebih lebar mendapatinya. Tatapan yang dilemparkan Shizune adalah tatapan yang seperti biasa diberikan orang-orang pada Gaara.

Seolah berkata '_kau-monster'_.

Shizune segera meraih tangan Sakura. Bermaksud membawa gadis kecil itu berlari secepatnya! Tapi tatapan mata Gaara mendadak jahat, gigi bocah dua belas tahun itu bergemeletuk lebih besar dengan separuh tubuh yang berubah menjadi tubuh rakun besar.

Sebelah tangan Gaara yang sudah berubah menjadi cakar rakun raksasa itu bangkit ke atas, siap mencabik Shizune, dengan sebelah tangan normalnya menahan tangan Sakura.

Shizune ingin berteriak meminta pertolongan, tapi tidak ada suara yang berhasil keluar dari tenggorokannya. Mungkinkah ini sosok bocah merah itu yang lebih dahulu dilihat oleh Tonton?

Sakura cukup bingung, menatap bergantian wajah Shizune yang ketakutan, dan wajah Gaara yang datar. Di mata gadis kecil itu, Gaara tetap Gaara. Tidak seperti pandangan Shizune yang sudah melihat sosok lain Gaara yang benar-benar mengerikan.

Shizune masih ingin berteriak. Ia tidak ingin Sakura yang masih balita, bersama Gaara. Tapi wanita itu justru merasakan sakit pada pita suaranya yang terus ia paksakan. Akhirnya Shizune melepaskan tangan Sakura dan segera bangkit untuk berlari ke belakang.

Sakura semakin bingung, ia masih tidak mengerti ekspresi Shiznue yang lari tunggang langgang dan ekspresi Gaara yang datar saat ini.

Wajah Gaara yang semula datar itu tertunduk setelah Shizune menghilang di belokan. Masih dengan boneka beruang cokelat di tangannya, Sakura kembali menggandeng tangan Gaara dan kembali menuntunnya untuk berjalan ke apartemen.

"Gaala kenapa sedih?"

"Sedih?" Gaara membeo. Harusnya ia masih merasa asing atau lucu dengan suaranya sendiri yang baru ia dengar. Tapi memang sepertinya hatinya kini terlalu sedih.

"Sedih? Sepertinya… Aku tahu rasanya itu… aku… hampir merasakannya… setiap waktu." Gaara terbata dalam nada ragu. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Gaara keluarkan melalui pita suaranya. Begitu lancar. Padahal dalam dua belas tahun hidupnya, menangis saja ia tidak pernah punya suara.

Sakura mendongak ke samping untuk menatapi wajah Gaara yang benar terlihat murung. Ia tersenyum, "Mungkin kalena Gaala tidak punya teman."

"Semua orang takut padaku. Dan bilang aku bocah setan." Gaara memicingkan matanya, sedih, "Aku hanya ingin bermain…" suaranya berubah menjadi bisikkan, "Bermain."

Sakura meramas tangan Gaara, "Kalau gitu, ayo belmain!" tapi gadis kecil itu merasa tangan Gaara kaku. Ia tidak bisa menariknya. Sakura membalikkan badan dan mengerut sebal. "Ayo, Gaala, main!" ucapnya terus menarik Gaara.

Tapi sekeras apa pun Sakura mencoba, Gaara tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Sakura jadi merasa menarik batu! Batu besar yang tak kan terpengaruh meski ia melompat-lompat di atasnya.

"Gaala!"

Merasa tak ditanggapi, Sakura kesal dan menghentakan kakinya. "Gaala! Gaala!"

Tapi Gaara masih bergeming. Bocah itu menajamkan pendengarannya. Di belakang suara cempreng Sakura yang berteriak melengkingkan namanya dengan kesal, ada derap-derap langkah beberapa orang yang seperti tergesa-gesa.

Gaara merasa aneh, biasanya indra pendengaran, penglihatan dan penciumannya menajam kalau-kalau sedang dirasuki Shukaku, siluman rakun liar yang menaunginya sejak ia dilahirkan.

"Gaala!" wajah Sakura basah dan pipinya memerah. Gadis kecil itu tampak kesal sekali hingga menangis karena Gaara tak kunjung menyahutinya. "Gaala, _BAKA_! Gaala, _BAKA_!"

Sudah berapa lama memangnya Gaara membiarkan Sakura dengan teriakan memanggil namanya hingga mengundang penghuni apartemen kumuh lantai bawah ini keluar, seluruhnya?

"Hiks, hiks, Gaala, _baka_… kenapa kau tidak mendengalkanku?"

Sementara itu di belakang Sakura, Gaara menatap lorong panjang itu, mendadak seperti jadi memendek dan menyiutkan nyali. Terlihat beberapa orang berseragam _security_ muncul di ujung lorong dengan Shizune yang berlari di antaranya.

"Itu dia!" Shizune berteriak, "Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh, wajahnya masih merah dan basah. Nampak sekali Shizune bertambah cemas mendapati wajah Sakura yang tahu-tahu sudah menangis! Demi Tuhan, Shizune semakin takut jikalau Gaara sudah berbuat tindakan berbahaya pada Sakura hingga menangis seperti itu.

Tapi, di pandangan Shizune saat ini, Gaara normal. Tidak separuh rakun seperti tadi. Bocah merah itu memasang wajah bingung seperti tak punya dosa, saat tiga orang _security_ membekuk tubuhnya. Shizune langsung merebut Sakura dan menggendongnya.

Wanita itu mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang menangis.

Gaara terkejut. Kedua tangannya yang kurus dipaksa ke belakang dan diborgol cepat. Belakang lututnya di tendang hingga ia meringis kesakitan karena kedua lututnya membentur keras lantai. Tangan besar _security_ itu mendorong belakang kepalanya hingga terbentur lantai dengan keras dan menahannya.

Membuat Gaara merasakan sakit pada tulang pipi dan pelipisnya yang mungkin remuk.

Sakura kaget melihatnya. Gaara yang diperlakukan seperti itu, membuat balita kecil seperti Sakura menjerit histeris dan menangis makin keras. Sesunggukan membuat Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia ingin sekali bertanya, mengapa mereka menyakiti Gaara?

"Gaala… hiks."

Gaara yang masih pening karena kepalanya terbentur keras, kini membuka mata perlahan. Ia dengar, lengkingan tangis Sakura. Ia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya yang masih sakit, tapi _security_ mengardiknya dan menjedotkan kepalanya lagi ke lantai hingga berdarah.

Sakura semakin menjerit dalam gendongan Shizune yang telah melangkah menjauh. Balita itu menangis histeris dengan tangan terulur ke belakang. Ia memanggil Gaara, tangan mungilnya tak berhenti untuk mencoba menggapai Gaara.

Gaara mati-matian mengangkat kepalanya meski sakit dan ditahan tenaga besar tangan _security_. Gaara terlihat sangat tak berdaya namun ingin sekali berusaha keras menatap Sakura yang sudah dibawa pergi oleh Shizune.

"Sa… kura." Bisiknya lemah, ia kembali dijedoti ke lantai hingga kesadarannya hampir habis.

Shizune melangkah menjauh sambil terus menenangkan Sakura yang ia pikir sedang ketakutan karena Gaara. Ia terus mengelus rambut merah muda balita itu yang tidak kunjung diam. Tangan kecil Sakura tak henti-hentinya berusaha memukul wajah Shizune agar berhenti sambil meneriaki Shizune jahat.

Wanita itu berusaha sabar untuk tetap menenangkan, tapi tangan Sakura yang mungil sudah berhasil mencolok matanya dan mencakar pelipis Shizune hingga sedikit tergores. Shizune tanpa sadar tersulut dan menampar keras bocah dalam pelukannya. "DIAM!"

Dan setelah suara teriakan Shizune, hening sudah lorong itu. Termasuk tangisan Sakura lenyap. Balita itu pingsan karena tamparan Shizune terlalu keras.

Gaara yang sudah hampir pingsan, kini membuka matanya spontan. Ia tak lagi mendengar suara Sakura. Dan ia seolah tahu bagaimana rasa perih pada pipi Sakura. Bocah itu menggeram. Geramannya terdengar keras hingga beberapa _security_ yang menahannya sedikit terkejut dan ngeri.

Shizune sendiri begitu terkejut dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya, dan kini ia yang menangis minta maaf mengelus dahi dan menciumi pipi merah balita itu. "_Gomen ne_, Sakura…"

Ia hanya khawatir pada balita ini, dan ia terlalu kalap barusan. Ia sungguh menyesal. Shizune menangis terisak sambil terus membawa Sakura menjauh. Tapi langkahnya tersendat saat ia mendengar geraman besar nan mengerikan… ia menoleh…

Shizune mendapati _security_ berusaha keras menekan punggung ringkih Gaara dengan lututnya. Bocah itu mengangkat kepalanya bersiap mengamuk menatap Shizune dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Tubuh Gaara terlihat akan bergerak tidak sabar menerkam Shizune jika saja tidak ada tiga _security_ bertubuh besar menahan tubuhnya.

Salah satu _security_ pun tampak mati-matian mendorong kepala Gaara agar kembali menempel di lantai. Namun nyatanya, bocah berambut merah itu masih ingin memelototi Shizune dengan berbagai ancaman di kedua matanya yang telah berubah.

Satu mata Gaara putih beriris hijau susu. Satu mata Gaara lagi hitam beriris kuning kecokelatan seperti mata siluman rakun.

Kasak kusuk terdengar di antara penghuni apartemen yang sudah keluar pintu karena kegaduhan sebelumnya.

"Matanya berubah!"

"Dia siluman!"

"Anak setan!"

"LARIIII!"

Tepat saat itu juga Gaara berontak hingga tiga _security_ yang mencoba menahan Gaara, terpental. Borgol di tangannya sudah terputus.

Genma, penghuni salah satu apartemen lantai satu itu merebut Sakura dari Shizune dan menarik Shizune, berlari bersama dengan Sakura yang berada dalam gendongannya. Pria itu berusaha menyelamatkan keduanya dengan cepat, namun Gaara sudah melompat dengan geraman aneh selagi sebelah tangan dan wajahnya berubah menjadi rakun raksasa.

Genma menggendong Sakura sekaligus mendorong-dorong punggung Shizune, berlari ke arah pintu belakang apartemen. Ia bersyukur, pintu belakang terbuka lebar hingga tidak perlu dibuka terlebih dahulu. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan Gaara jauh-jauh dari ketiganya.

Namun Genma nyaris jatuh terkejut ketika Gaara sudah benar-benar di belakangnya.

Bocah separuh monster rakun itu mengeluarkan suara teriakan monster bersiap mencabik Genma.

Tapi…

Tepat setelah Genma jatuh dengan punggung menggapai tanah—berusaha menjaga Sakura agar tidak tertimpa, Gaara yang melompat keluar, terkena sinar matahari—serta merta tubuh rakunnya terbakar. Teriakan monster rakun terdengar dari mulutnya. Seorang kakek tua bernama Orochimaru segera melemparinya dengan seember air.

Dan padam sudah api itu seiring kembalinya wujud Gaara ke asal. Bocah itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Kerumunan langsung tercipta mengerumuninya. Gaara benar-benar hampir habis kesadaran.

Di sela-sela warga yang mengerumuninya, ia dapat melihat balita bernama Sakura yang baru saja kemarin malam bertemu dengannya, menjadi temannya, dan berjani bermain bersamanya, kini sudah tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan Shizune yang menangis dan berterima kasih pada Genma.

Shizune segera membawa Sakura pergi masuk ke dalam mobil.

Dan Gaara, dengan tubuh yang mulai diinjaki kaki-kaki tak berperasaan, kini menitikan air mata.

_Kau bilang, kau teman…_

_Kenapa,_

_Kau pergi?_

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

Maaf ya tadi diselipin chibi Sasuke yang jahat. Sebenernya nggak maksud _bashing_, aku mau masukin scene klo dia itu cuma pengin lindungin Naruto dan Sakura karena pernah dikasih tahu bocah lain klo Gaara itu bahaya. Tapi apalah daya, tangan tak sampai… Huweee. Gaaraaaaaa ;-; nggak tega nulis Gaara teraniaya begini. Tapi sungguh deh ini ada sekuelnya kok! Sengaja ditamatin di sini dulu karena nanti cerita selanjutnya skip ke GaaSaku yang udah gede. Sakura lima belas tahun dan Gaara dua puluh dua tahun. Juga bakal dijelasin kenapa Orochimaru bisa tau-tau datang bawa seember air. Sabaku family juga akan muncul dll. Terima kasih buat yang mau baca sampai akhir ini. kalau ada keluh kesah dan pendapat, monggo kutunggu ^^


End file.
